Sweet Escape
by boltsoffury10
Summary: The clan McDuck kids decide to go on their own adventure so they could bond more as a family, but what awaits them is far more worse than what expecting to find.
1. Exposed Secrets

Chapter 1

Louie wakes up one morning feeling groggy. He wanted to go back to sleep but soon realized it was Monday. Huey then popped in the room while Louie got out of bed still in his pajamas.

"Louie, what are you doing?!" Huey asked surprised that his brother wasn't ready. "We have to leave for school in 10 minutes." Louie started getting frightened and quickly started getting his clothes on. After he got himself ready, he quickly went downstairs with his brothers. They all went outside to go to the limo. Louie then started to question something.

"Why do we always have to go to school earlier than everyone else?" Louie asked as Huey explained.

"Because we don't want anybody knowing that we take a limo to school." Huey said as Dewey added on.

"Yeah Louie, it makes us look like we're money loving jerks." Dewey said eating a tub of ice cream. Huey folded his arms.

"Ever heard of hypocrisy, Dewford?" Huey asked as Dewey continued to eat his ice cream.

"Hypocrwhat?!" Dewey asked as Huey sighed. Louie laughed as they all made it to school. Once they got out of the limo, they started to walk inside. Louie put his earbuds in as his brothers went somewhere else. He started heading to his locker until he noticed someone familiar standing in front of him.

"Hey Greeny." Lena said as Louie was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Louie asked as she chewed her gum.

"I'm a student, why wouldn't I be here." Lena said as Louie opened his locker. "So you gonna give me a tour or what?" Louie was surprised.

"Why not ask the map?" Louie asked pointing to a directory of the whole school.

"I didn't think Huey would be available." Lena said as Louie started laughing. He started showing her every part of the school. He then made it to his favorite place in the whole school. The school greenhouse. Louie crawled through a hole in the wall behind a vending machine. The vending machines was pretty easy to get behind so Lena followed. Lena was confused. "Why do you like this place so much?" Lena asked as Louie explained.

"Sometimes I just like to take a break from it all." Louie said as Lena listened. "This is a place where no one bothers you. You are free to do whatever you want, so long as you don't bother the plants. And plus it's the only place I can find that's as green as me, it's perfect." Lena laughed at that last part. "This place is also pretty secluded, it's not even on the directory. People usually just kinda ignore these guys." Lena was confused.

"Wait, does that mean you take care of all of these plants?" Lena asked as Louie shrugged.

"What, you have your hobbies and I have mine." Louie said as they heard a bell ring. They started to crawl out of the greenhouse.

"Wow, I have a lot of questions." Lena said as they started walking to their separate classes in the same direction. "What made you think to go behind there in the first place?" Louie didn't know how to answer that.

"I was just trying to get away from it all." Louie said as someone bumped into him. It caused Louie to flinch.

"Watch where you're going loser don't wanna hurt yourself again!" The person said as they walked away.

"Specifically that." Louie said as Lena was confused.

"Who was that guy?" Lena asked as Louie explained.

"Oh that's Chris, he's just a jerk don't worry about it." Louie said as Lena wanted to know more. "I was sitting at lunch one day and he just decided to come over and mess with me." It was lunch and Chris and his friends walked over to Louie and sat down. They started eating Louie's lunch right in front of him. Louie was starting to get upset. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!" The group just laughed.

"What, you're just gonna let us starve?" Chris asked as Louie pulled his food away.

"If you don't ask, you don't receive." Louie said as Chris raised his fist.

"Okay then how bout I kick your butt right here and right now." Chris said as he pulled Louie up out of his seat. Louie didn't want to fight anyone. He decided to mislead him.

"Look, there's the administrator!" Louie said causing Chris and his friends to be distracted. As they looked the other way, Louie tied their shoelaces together and started to leave. The other boys wanted to make chase, but they started to trip over each other's feet. Louie felt like the only chance he had of making it out of this without a scratch is if he hid behind the vending machine. Louie then ended his story.

"Wow, lesson well taught." Lena said as she started slow clapping. "So what made him say 'don't wanna hurt yourself AGAIN'?" Lena asked as Louie rubbed the back of his head.

"Well they were gonna find me eventually." Louie said as they continued to walk to their classes. "I mean I still had to go to class. Speaking of classes, what class do you have now?" Lena responded.

"Botany, what about you?" Lena asked.

"You're asking I guy who basically cares for a greenhouse if he's going to Botany class." Louie said sarcastically as Lena chuckled.

"Cool, we're in the same class." Lena said bringing her attention back to Louie's situation. "Did you tell your brothers about Chris?" Louie didn't know how to respond to that.

"I think Huey has enough on his plate with him being a bully magnet and all." Louie said as Lena was confused.

"How so?" Lena asked as Louie explained.

"He's captain of the mathletes, leader of the chess club, game master of the RPG club and the only awards he's ever won were academic achievements and Junior Woodchuck badges." Louie said as Lena was no longer confused.

"Okay I get that, but why not tell Dewey?" Lena asked as Louie looked down.

"He's already had to handle Huey's bullies." Louie started as Lena listened. "If he handles mine then who's gonna stick up for him when he gets bullied." Lena was confused.

"You guys are brothers, you guys stick up for each other no matter what." Lena said as Louie was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Let's change the subject, why did you decide to start going to school?" Louie asked as they already got to class.

"Oh, would you look at that, we're in our class now, conversation over." Lena said as Louie was confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey and Dewey were in math together. Dewey was doing the class work that was assigned for them while Huey asked for all the work at the beginning of the year so he wouldn't have any work be late. As Dewey did his work, Huey was busy reading a book. Dewey then starts whispering to Huey.

"What are you reading?" Dewey asked as Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really interested or are you trying to get out of doing your work, A.K.A procrastinating?" Huey asked as Dewey sighed.

"Actually I've just been having these weird dreams lately." Dewey whispered as Huey listened. "It always involves fire. It's a big fire that probably engulfs the world in flames. Standing up against the fire is an archer, a samurai, and some sort of magician maybe. And it's like the world is an apocalyptic wasteland and they're the only ones protecting it." Huey raised his eyebrow again.

"So you are procrastinating." Huey said as Dewey agreed.

"Come on Huey, how bout we do something fun tonight." Dewey said as Huey continued reading his book. "We should go to Ryan's party, it's gonna be tons of fun." Huey sighed.

"Yeah, it would be if either of us were invited." Huey said as he continued to read. Dewey started to fold his arms.

"Glass half empty much." Dewey said annoying Huey. "Can you at least help me with my math work?" Huey was very annoyed.

"19, 20, 15, 16, 20, 1, 12, 11, 9, 14, 7." Huey said as Dewey thanked him. "You know it's actually kind of funny cause if you convert the numbers to letters, it says 'stop talking'." The bell rang and Dewey started to laugh.

"Well now I can talk openly." Dewey said as Huey sighed and they started to walk out.

"Why do you wanna hangout with me so badly anyway?" Huey asked as Dewey started rubbing the back of his head.

"I just feel like you and I don't really spend much time together." Dewey said as Huey listened. "And whenever we do spend time together, it's usually a bully confrontation or an adventure. We never actually got to really bond like brothers." Huey started to think about it.

"Fine, we can do one thing that you really wanna do." Huey said as Dewey cheered. "But only one thing. Your planning skills are not the best in the world." Dewey agreed as he started coming up with something to do.

"How bout..." Dewey was cut off by the sound of a familiar female voice yelling at someone.

"HOW RUDE CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE?!" Lena yelled as Louie was picking up his stuff that was knocked out of his hands. APOLOGIES NOW!" Lena demanded as the bully laughed.

"He should have been watching where he was going." Chris said as he looked at Louie. "Isn't that right Llewelyn?" Louie hated hearing his full name in public because everyone always made fun of him for it. The people gathered around started to chuckle as Lena started to laugh.

"You're one to talk Chris." Lena said as Chris started to laugh. "Or should I say Christina. That is your full name isn't it." Chris started to blush bright red as everyone started laughing hysterically. Chris then looked at Louie.

"This isn't over loser." Chris said as he started to walk away. Louie then started to speak.

"It should be, after getting roasted about a girly name by a girl." Louie said as Chris continued to walk. Louie then thanked Lena for sticking up for him. Lena started to help him pick up his stuff as Huey and Dewey showed up.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Huey." Dewey said as Huey agreed. "Louie didn't tell us because we aren't as bonded as we used to be. I say we go on a vacation. A vacation where we can bond like brothers. Lena and Webby can come along too. Rose can also come if Huey really wants her to come. We're gonna been even bester friends after this. Now who's with me." Of course everyone agreed. Anything they can to get out of school.

"And what do you think the results will be in this type of experiment?" Huey asked as Dewey smirked very happily.

"I think the results will be in our favor." Dewey said as they all started going to their next classes.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Nightmare Game

Chapter 2

The kids were given permission by Uncle Scrooge to take the houseboat on vacation with them. Huey was very skeptical of the situation.

"Dewey, how did you get Uncle Donald to give us permission to get out of school?" Huey asked as Dewey explained.

"He didn't, Scrooge bought it and turned it into a bank." Dewey said as Huey was shocked and concerned.

"Where's everyone gonna go to school?!" Huey asked in shock.

"Don't worry, they're relocating it, I think." Dewey said as Huey almost fainted. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen to the intelliglistics of the population." Huey was annoyed.

"You know that's not a word right?" Huey asked hoping his brother would say that he was just joking around.

"No Huey, I'm using big words." Dewey said treating Huey like a child. "You know, the ones that adults use." Huey decided to ignore it as he asked Dewey one more question.

"Where are we going anyway?" Huey asked as Dewey smirked.

"The place we've always dreamed of going." Dewey said as Huey was getting excited. "We're going to Cape Suzette." Huey then started jumping with joy.

"I can't believe it." Huey said joyfully as he started going around telling everyone where they were going.

Once they got to the shores of Cape Suzette, they started making their way to the house that their uncle rented for them. It was rented for a week so they had a lot of time to relax. As they made it to the house, they walked in and started to roam around the place. As they roamed, Louie found a door that led to the basement. He walked through it and inside he found a whole bunch of board games. There was a game that he had his eyes set on. It was "Personal Trivia." It said that the questions are oddly specific. He took the game and brought it upstairs.

"Guys, look at this cool game I found." Louie said as everyone gathered around.

"Cool, we should play." Dewey suggested as Huey folded his arms.

"Shouldn't we unpack first?" Huey said. Dewey started opening up the game.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Dewey asked as he started reading the instructions. It said that the question is on the front and the answer is on the back. Who ever answers the question correctly gets the card. Whoever has the most cards win.

"Alright let's do this!" Dewey said as everyone just sat down. Huey was annoyed.

"Fine, one round, and then we unpack." Huey said as Dewey read the first question.

"Question 1, which one of us is the tallest?" Dewey asked confused by the question. Lena answer herself and Dewey looked at the back of the card. "It says Lena, but I don't understand how it would know that." Dewey was getting skeptical as he passed the cards to his right. It was now Webby's turn to read the question.

"Question 2, what is the first adventure that Huey ever went on?" Webby asked as Huey was confused. He didn't understand how the game knew his name.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Huey asked rhetorically as Webby past the cards to Huey. Huey started inspecting the questions. They were all personal questions about them. "Louie, is this a prank?" Louie was shaking.

"If it was, I wouldn't be so scared right now." Louie said as Huey flipped through the cards. He then came across one card that he looked at for a pretty long time.

"Let's unpack guys, I don't think we should play this anymore." Huey said as he started to leave the room. Dewey then looked at the card he was looking at.

"When will Louie Duck die?" Dewey read in his head. Dewey didn't dare to look on the back of the card. Dewey then put everything in the box and threw it out the window.

"That's a stupid game and we're never playing it again." Dewey said as he went to his room to unpack. Louie, Webby and Lena were confused. They didn't know why Huey and Dewey were acting so weird. Lena then wanted to see the games that Louie found in the basement. Louie showed her all of the games. She looked at one of the games and began to pull it out. It was Fright Night. Once she got it out, they went upstairs and placed it on the living room table.

"After we're done getting unpacked, let's give this game a try." Lena said as they all started to go to their rooms and unpack. Once they were done with that, they headed back downstairs to find Huey and Dewey staring anxiously at the game. It's almost as if they were scared to play it.

"What's wrong guys, are you scared?" Louie asked as Huey and Dewey looked at each other.

"If it's anything like the last game, then yes." Huey said confidently. Louie decided to wait till tomorrow to open the box.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Louie said as everyone agreed. Webby opened the fridge to see if there was any food, but she found something interesting.

"Hey Dewey, didn't you throw out that game Personal Trivia?" Webby asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dewey asked concerned as Webby held up the cards from the game. Everyone was shocked when they started to read the note on the cards.

"The game doesn't stop until someone wins. You will play 5 rounds of this and the winner will be decided. If you answer incorrectly, bad things will happen."

Huey then took the cards and threw them outside.

"If the game won't end then I guess we won't play it." Huey said as everyone agreed. They all decided to walk out of the house and they all got food. They all went out for pizza. As they ate, Dewey was insulting the game.

"Jeez, that was so stupid." Dewey said as he started biting the pizza. "I mean, what made the game think we were gonna just sit down and play till it ended. That's stupid, why would we play a cursed game." Dewey then dropped the pizza on the floor.

"Maybe that's why, maybe it's because we're cursed if we don't play the game." Louie said as Huey disagreed.

"Oh come on Louie, I doubt that the game actually has the power to..." Huey was stopped immediately by the sound of the chef screaming fire. The sprinklers started to turn on, but the only sprinklers that worked were the ones above their table.

"False alarm." The chef said as the sprinklers continued to be on even though there wasn't a fire.

"Okay, maybe there is a curse." Huey agreed with Louie. They all started to go back home and once there, they saw the cards on the table. The kids were starting to get annoyed. "Fine, we'll play your stupid game, but then we're done." Huey picked up a card and read the question to Dewey. "What does Louie do in his free time?" Dewey felt like he knew the answer.

"He listens to annoying rock music too loudly." Dewey said as Louie was offended. Huey read the back of the card.

"No actually it says, gardening?" Huey questioned as Louie tried to explain.

"I don't do it all the time, it's just a little hobby." Louie said as Huey and Dewey started laughing a little. Louie was offended. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up, People like me are responsible for half of the food you eat." Dewey picked up a penalty card thinking it wasn't gonna be that bad.

"You are temporally blind for three turns." Dewey read out loud as he looked around the room. "I can still..." Dewey was cut off by his own surprise. "Guys I can't see anything!" Dewey said fearfully as Huey was starting to get worried.

"Oh shoot, we shouldn't have done this." Huey said panicking. "Oh my gosh, now Dewey is blind and we don't what to do. Okay calm down Huey, it's temporary. Meaning it will come back after three turns. So we just have to do three more rounds of this game and we are all going to be okay." Huey was freaking out as Louie looked at the next card.

"If you're freaking out over that, then you're in for a treat." The Louie read aloud, causing everyone to get scared. "This is only the tip of the iceberg. We still have to get down to the base. And besides, there are other ways that I could have ruined your day, but I chose this one. You're welcome for being so considerate of your feelings." Everyone was worried and knew they had to continue playing.


	3. End Game

Chapter 3

Louie was scared and didn't want to play the game anymore. He tried to convince the others to stop playing, but Dewey was getting upset.

"We're not stopping until the next 3 turns are over." Dewey said as Louie sighed.

"Fine, but the next person who gets a question wrong, you're on your own." Louie said as Huey picked up another card. He read the card to Lena.

"First of all, I would like to ask why all these cards are about Louie?" Huey asked rhetorically as Lena was confused. "Second, What is Louie's favorite ice cream flavor?" Lena already knew at top of her head.

"Mint chocolate chip!" Lena said getting the answer to the question right. Everyone was relieved as Webby answered the next question. Huey was hesitant about reading the question. No one understood why.

"Let's skip this question." Huey said as he picked up another card. It was the same question. "Okay fine, nobody laugh!" Huey demanded as he read the question aloud. "What is one of the 5 songs Huey sings in the bathroom?" Huey said blushing as everyone started laughing hysterically. "Just answer the question so we can move on!" Huey said embarrassed by everyone's reactions. Webby answered.

"I remember you sang Dancing Queen by Dabba." Webby said as everyone started laughing. Huey confirmed that the answer was correct causing everyone to laugh more.

"I wish I wasn't blind so I can see the look on your face." Dewey said as Huey read Louie the last card. He smirked when he saw the card.

"Louie, what was Dewey's biggest fear last year?" Huey asked as Louie smirked. Dewey was trying to tell them to stop but they didn't listen.

"Well Huey, if I remember correctly, he was deathly afraid of gophers." Louie said as everyone laughed. Everyone but Dewey.

"How can you not be afraid of a creature that can attack you at any moment right under your nose?" Dewey said as everyone continued to laugh. Dewey got his sight back and the round was complete. Huey started walking upstairs to go to bed as Dewey and Webby tried to explore the house to find out what was really going on. Louie and Lena stayed on the couch. They sat on the couch for a while and Lena had an idea.

"Hey, how about this." Lena said as she gave her idea to Louie. "I'll ask you three questions and you ask me three questions, so the next time we face this thing we'll be a little more prepared." Louie agreed.

"Okay sure, but what about the others?" Louie asked as Lena thought about it.

"I guess we could do it tomorrow then, good night greeny." Lena said as she was going to walk upstairs. Louie was gonna let her, but he really wanted her to stay.

"Wait, actually let's do it with just the two of us first." Louie said as Lena stopped walking upstairs.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Lena questioned as Louie didn't know how to answer that.

"Don't read too much into it, I'm just suggesting something." Louie said with a blush on his face.

"Okay, I'll ask you three questions and you ask me three questions." Lena said.

"Okay, let's do this." Louie said agreeing with Lena.

"So what's your favorite video game?" Lena asked as Louie was confused.

"I guess Final Ducktasy, or Assassin's Quack maybe." Louie said as Lena asked another question.

"Gay or straight?" Lena asked. Louie seemed uncomfortable with the question.

"I'm straight, but that's some question you got there." Louie said as Lena laughed.

"I'm messing with you greeny, I know you're straight." Lena said as Louie got upset.

"Don't joke like that, this is serious right now." Louie said as Lena asked a better question.

"Okay, who is your favorite brother?" Lena asked as Louie didn't want to answer the question.

"Can you please not ask that question." Louie requested. Lena wanted to ask a different question but a card landed in front of them. It had the same question on it that Lena just asked. And this time, there was a spiritual being standing next the card. Louie screamed as Lena went to try and find a weapon. The spirit stopped her.

"I wouldn't recommend you doing something stupid like that." The spirit said as he phased his hand through a knife on the table. Louie was confused and scared.

"W-who are you?!" Louie asked fearfully. "And what are you doing here?" The spirit answered.

"My name is Jeremy, and this is my house, or was my house." Jeremy said as he came closer to Louie. Louie started to hide behind the couch. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm not a scary guy. I just really like seeing the true emotions of mortals, mortals sure are funny. What better way to get the truth out than to let everyone see their deepest darkest secrets in a game. But I don't wanna spoil anything that you guys didn't already know about yourselves." Lena and Louie realized that Jeremy was the one that set up the game.

"So you set this up?" Lena asked as Jeremy nodded his head in agreement.

"And the games not over yet." Jeremy said as everyone was instantly teleported to the room. "I wanna see how you mortals react in different scenarios. Different life or death scenarios. You have to choose one or the other that gets to live or die. Once you pick that, one of those is save while the other dies brutally and painfully. It could be something random, or it could be you. It's what everyone the spinner dictates." There was a spinner that popped up right next to Jeremy. Everyone was confused as Jeremy started to spin the spinner. "Let's start with something simple. How bout this, pick which one of these creatures get to live." He snapped his fingers and a frog and a snake popped out of nowhere. Huey was confused.

"What is this?!" Huey asked as Jeremy was confused. "Why are you making us dictate whether something lives or not? What's the point of all this?" Jeremy laughed.

"The point is for me to understand all of you." Jeremy answered as Huey was getting scared. "I want to test your emotions. I want test your minds. I want to figure out what makes mortals tick." The children decided that the snake should die while Huey was trying to find a way out, or at least a loophole. The snake was shredded apart in a shredder. Jeremy gave a new set of creatures. It was a crab and a lizard. Everyone was deciding on which one to pick while Huey already picked for them.

"The crab should die, because it can't feel pain." Huey said as Jeremy smiled with approval.

"Very good." Jeremy said as he boiled the crab alive. He then snapped his fingers and the lizard and the frog disappeared. "Now just one more test and I'll leave you alone forever. Out of everyone in this room, which one do you choose to disappear into a dark abyss for all of eternity?" Everyone was scared. They didn't want to pick any of their friends, so they huddled up and tried to figure something out. Huey just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, do you seriously not see what's going on here?" Huey said with his arms crossed. Everyone was confused.

"Huey, what are you talking about?" Dewey asked as Huey rolled his eyes again.

"Just follow along." Huey said as he pointed his finger at Jeremy. "I pick Jeremy!" Huey said as everyone realized what he was doing. They all picked Jeremy too as Jeremy started clapping his hands.

"Well done, I'll be going now." Jeremy said as he disappeared. Everyone was confused by what happened.

"Okay, does anybody feel like going home is the best option, because I think it is." Louie said as everyone agreed. Everyone except Dewey.

"Come on guys, we can't leave yet!" Dewey tried to convince everyone as they were confused about why Dewey wanted to stay.

"I don't get it Dew, why would you wanna stay after what just happened?" Louie asked as Dewey looked at the ground.

"I really want to bond with my brothers." Dewey said sadly as Huey and Louie listened. "It's like you guys always have better things to do like homework and video games and other stuff. There are times when I just wanna get to know you guys more. I couldn't even answer that stupid gardening question about Louie. I just think we should maybe, talk a little more." Huey and Louie looked at each other and then back at Dewey.

"Well, it was kinda our fault too." Huey said as Dewey looked at Huey.

"We've been a little secretive about a lot of stuff." Louie said rubbing the back of his head.

"We promise to not keep secrets from you anymore." Huey said as Louie made a remark.

"So I guess this means we're even." Louie said recalling Dewey hiding information about their mother. They all went in for a sibling hug as Dewey agreed to leave with the others. As everyone was packing, Lena came into Louie's room.

"Wow, this didn't really turn out as expected." Lena said as Louie agreed.

"Yeah, I was really hoping we could talk too." Louie said as Lena was confused.

"About what?" Lena asked. Louie should her a list of all the people enrolled in their school.

"About you not really being enrolled at our school." Louie said as Lena started laughing nervously. "So why did you wanna go to our school anyway?" Lena didn't know how to answer that.

"I guess I just needed an excuse." Lena said as Louie was confused.

"Excuse for what?" Louie asked. Lena then started to blush.

"An excuse to see you." Lena answered as Louie was surprised. He never felt this way about Lena. He's always thought of her as another member of the family, but never as a love interest. "I know it sounds crazy, but I like you. I know it's usually the boy that's supposed to be saying this stuff, but I figured, why not take a chance." Louie didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't know what to say. He then decided on what to do. He leaned in towards Lena and made contact with her lips. As they were kissing, the world around them started to fade. Not metaphorically but literally, everything around them started to disappear. They both found themselves laying on Louie's bed with weird sunglasses on. They were laying next to Huey and Webby as they heard Dewey talking in the background.

"You all just got Dewed!" Dewey shouted as he turned to a camera that Dewey was looking at. "This has been a special prank segment of Dewey Dewnight with Huey's special virtual reality sunglasses that he's been working on. This is Dewey Duck signing out." As Dewey turned off the camera, Louie was furious.

"Are you kidding me!" Louie yelled as Dewey flinched. "How long were we in there?" Louie asked as Dewey answered.

"For a few hours." Dewey said as Louie was even more angry. "But it was worth it, I got tons of views on the show." Dewey showed Louie his phone and it showed about 100 views.

"So you made us think our lives were in danger for a hundred views?!" Huey said as Dewey started thinking about it.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds bad." Dewey said as everyone stared at him. "How bout I make it up to you with some ice cream." Huey smirked.

"Maybe we won't tell uncle Donald if you do our choirs for a whole month." Huey suggested as Dewey was nervous.

"Okay fine, just please don't tell uncle Donald, he'll take away the camera." Dewey agreed as Louie added on.

"And you still have to buy all of us ice cream." Louie said as Webby added on.

"And pizza!" Webby said with excitement as Dewey sighed.

"I have many regrets." Dewey said as they all walked out of the room. Louie and Lena walked out of the room holding hands.

End of Chapter 3 

End of Sweet Escape 


End file.
